The Dilemma of Morty
by The Winged Guardian Alanshee
Summary: 95% of all Mortys love their Ricks however, only 65% of Rick's return that love,.Rickmorty


95% of all Mortys love their Ricks however, only 65% of Rick's return that love

Morty was in a dilemma as he walked with his Rick through the Citadel of Ricks not really paying attention he bumped into another Morty who yelped at him to watch it and put his hand protectively on his abdomen this Mortys Rick stepped in front of his Morty also in a protective way

"Got a problem with us you bastard, " he growled

"Dude back off my Morty, he just b-bumped into yours by accident " his grandpa explained

"Well mines in a more delicate state called pregnancy and he's in his final 2 months, so watch where you're going" the other Rick growled

Morty heard the other Morty say to his Rick

"Calm down love me and him are alright see he just kicked and his sister too "

The Rick stopped in his tirade to smile back at his Morty and right in front of the two locked lips Morty couldn't believe what he was witnessing his grandfather just rolled his eyes pulling him away

"What the fuck was that?!"

"That Morty was the 30% of alternate uses that decide to overstep the incestal line and fuck each other" his grandpa casually answered, shrugging "why it didn't urp bother me when that aphrodisiac made us fuck each other"

Morty blushed, remembering that incident clearly which is what lead to his current dilemma, but he figured that none of his alternate selves willingly entered a relationship with their Ricks till now his grandfather teleported them back and Morty had immediately went upstairs and reached into the little cavity between his bed and the frame to grab the condemning pregnancy test, Morty had always hated his hermaphroditic state why his voice was so high pitched and he was more emotional they had told his parents and him that there was only a 15% chance of him ever getting pregnant even though the uterus was fully functional and attached to his anal cavity, Morty just stared at that little plus sign teasing and making fun of him he curled up tightly in a ball falling asleep

The next few weeks wore on and Morty knew he'd be showing soon he already had a small bump which he could hide for now he found an advertisement for help a planet full of teens and adults who had once been in their shoes male female it didn't matter so with what money he had saved up he bought a ticket to said place he left a note explaining everything on the fridge and under the cover of darkness with nothing else but the leftover cash and enough clothes to last him a week he boarded the shuttle watching the earth disappear behind him the captain came around to each of the cryobeds she smiled at Morty seeing the worry on his face

"Don't worry sweety our Cryobeds are specifically designed for pregnant passengers it won't hurt the baby one bit"

"Thanks for telling me I appreciate it "

"No problem, it's common for teens to be worried about the well being of their unborn child, I will wake you and the other passengers up when we get there in a year's time "

Morty nodded and watched her press a few buttons and the tube sealed itself, he felt very sleepy all of a sudden and he drifted off peacefully

When he came to the same lady standing smiling at him

" Welcome back, we've arrived at Habsburg 3 you'll find hotels will give you free bed and board till your baby's born hospitals will give you free check ups and supply you with the things that you'll need to take care of your little one jobs are very lenient on teen parents such as yourself so don't worry about a thing everyone here at one point or another has been in your shoes so don't fret about asking for help"

Morty nodded

"Thank you "

She smiled and went off to another cryotube

9 months later

Morty now known as Max screamed in pain as the doctors encouraged him to push to which he did with everything he had the 15 year old, though, was in agony it felt like a thousand volts were running through him as it peaked then ebbed he fell back onto the bed panting

"The heads out come on Max you can do it, let's get those shoulders out as well"

Max bore down with all he had and felt something slide from his body a crying entering the room

"It's a little girl Max" the nurses called out he smiled the grit his teeth

"Oh god there's another one ack!" he panted the doctor's eyes widened

"Get another team in here stat it's twins! " The doctor ordered one of the nurses ran out as Max groaned in pain

"Its crowning Max like last time push!"

Max grabbed the side of the bed spreading his legs wider as he bore down gasping in pain as it peaked and ebbed

"Heads out now for the shoulders "

Max took a deep breath and pushed groaning as he felt the second one leave him groaning in pain as he felt a third he didn't even think as he pushed the cycle of pain peaking and ebbing mustering his strength he gave one last push and the baby slid free he panted heavily unconsciousness claimed him immediately.

5 year's later

"Morgana Morgantha Cornelius hurry up don't want to be late for school"

"Of course dad " Morgana came running down the stairs smiling her light silver hair up in a ponytail, her identical twin right behind her

"Where is your brother? "

"Right here Dad Louis couldn't find his glasses"

Louis was a hidden twin apparently while in the womb Corneliuses twin fused with him and their brains joined where Louis was one side and Cornelius was the other

Morty just shook his head

"Told you two to keep them on your dresser"

"We know, we know"

A knocking echoed through the house Mortys eyebrow raised

"Now who could that be?" he questioned to himself, he checked to make sure his pistol was holstered before opening the door

There stood a council of Rick member

"Hello sir, sorry to intrude, but we are urp looking for a fugitive she has Green hair bright red eyes and should be walking with a limp"

"No, I have not -"

Another Rick popped out from a new portal, when this Rick saw him his eyes widened

"Morty by all 5he infinite universes is it really you?"

"Dad, is everything all right Morgana asked concerned

"Yeah, just one moment and I will take you to school "

"And you have kids wait when did that happen"

"When that aphrodisiac made us make them " Morty hissed dangerously

"Oh" for once Rick of C137 was stunned into silence


End file.
